Spiderwebs And Whiskers
by Dianne Elana
Summary: Claude stumbles upon something he had least expected, and finds himself having little choice but to care for a little demoness. In the process, he finds new and frustrating emotions wash over him which he must learn to handle.
1. Chapter 1

I'm redoing this whole story b/c I think it was pretty dumb. Sorry if you actually liked that huge dump I made, but I assure you this is going to be much better. I've been reading other Claude fanfictions, stalking Claude Tumblr blogs, and watching BB II over and over to learn about him better since the anime doesn't allow you to do that.

Some chapters have been completely rewritten, but this one is simply edited. The plot changes to something less dumb, too.

**Early warning: gets sexy near the end.**

**I do not claim anything from Kuroshitsuji!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Claude strolled through the forest leisurely with gloved hands in the pockets of his thick coat. The forest floor hid under a thick blanket of fallen leaves. His breath was visible in the chilled temperature of the early Autumn morning.

Claude suddenly felt the presence of something nearby, though it was fairly weak. Still, it had perked his interest. He continued walking in the direction of the aura to a small child laying motionless on the bare ground. It was no human child; it was a young demoness. Very young. Most likely no older than twelve years of age. There were strange black burn marks on the ground surrounding her, and the leaves had been pushed away so as the floor of the forest was visible in a circle around her. She had dark brown, almost black hair down the length of her back with golden blonde tips. She looked to be biracial (in her human form, of course).

Claude kneeled near the female to see her small sides still moving. She was alive, but unconscious. What had happened he had not the slightest idea, but for now he felt obligated to take her home. He lifted the young demoness in his arms and ran home as quickly as a demon's legs will carry him.

Claude quickly unlocked the door and entered his house. He kicked his boots off and removed his gloves after closing the door and headed up the stairs to the guest bedroom. He pulled back the covers and tucked her in. He hadn't even realized how cold she was until he pressed a hand against her face. Not like it really mattered though, with it being a demoness he was handling. Demons don't have a specific temperature they need to upkeep to stay alive. But Claude couldn't help but to worry. He felt strangely obligated to sit by her side until she awoke.

He felt her cheek once more. She was warming up nicely, meaning she should regain consciousness any moment now. Claude sighed softly. Not just of relief; he was also... Well, upset. Would he have to care for her himself? He was not exactly bounding with excitement at the thought of caring for another demon. Actually, to be completely honest, he _loathed_ the thought... As immature and selfish as it sounded. Spiders do not care for their young, and spider demons were no exception.

Suddenly, the little demoness' crystal blue eyes fluttered opened; her pupils strangely white. They studied her surroundings for a moment before her gaze met his. "It's good to see that you are awake." Claude spoke before she did. "I happened to stumble upon you deep in the forest unconscious. Do you feel alright?"

She nodded. "... Where are we?" The small voice asked.

"This is London." Claude answered. She looked surprised. He was beginning to worry if she could remember anything. "What is your name?"

She looked down for a moment in thought only to reply with "I have no idea..."

"Is there anything you can remember about yourself?"

She looked down at a dog tag attached to a strange spiked collar around her neck. It had an 'S' carved into it. Her eyes were wide as she pondered; staring at it for a few moments. "This collar..." She murmured at last, looking up to meet his lovely golden eyes. "Is a sign of the element I possess; electricity. That's all I can remember."

_An elemental demoness... How rare_. He thought.

"And you have no idea where your parents may be?"

"... No, I don't."

Damn it.

Surprisingly enough though, she didn't shed a single tear despite her current situation. That he admired about her. "Well in that case, I could care for you in the absence of your parents." He offered. He supposed caring for her truly couldn't be as bad as his mind was making it seem.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she smiled. Claude soon found small arms wrapping around him. "Thank you, sir." He lightly returned the embrace. Oh goodness. She was _touching_ him...

He cleared his throat. "Please; refer to me as Claude." He said after she released her grip around his back. "But what shall I call you?" He studied her for a moment. He loved her sky blue eyes, and her long brown hair. She was gorgeous. That he could not deny. Her bangs nearly covered her left eye. "How about... Dianne?" He finally decided after looking her over.

Her arms wrapped around him once more. "I love it." Dianne said into his chest.

She is a very emotional demoness... What an odd find.

Claude could feel Dianne's arms trembling around him. "Well, if it weren't so early I'd suggest you go to bed, but you wouldn't want that now, would you? There is a lot I must show you if you are going to be living here."

"Like what?" The demoness' eyes lit up as her gaze met his. She was ready to explore. Dianne knew that she had parents, but they were like strangers now. They hardly mattered anymore. She showed not a hint of sadness as if she never had parents.

"After showing you around the house, perhaps we could walk around, seeing as you've never been in London before." Claude explained.

* * *

Reviews/Critiques welcome and appreciated!

Also, I went through and edited each one just a tiny bit, so sorry about that. uwu; But if I didn't I'd just sit there staring at them and it'd bother me aaa~


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has also just been edited a bit.

**I do not claim anything from Kuroshitsuji!**

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As they walked down the street, Dianne seemed completely taken aback by the dress of average townsfolk. Claude actually hadn't realized how differently she dressed before.

Dianne wore a spiked collar one would expect to see on a guard dog with a strange 'S' carved into the golden tag. Her torn black coat now unzipped revealed a shirt a few sizes too large with a mustache on it. She wore tan baggy pants, and knee-high laced black boots. What kind of place did this female previously live in that such strange clothing was worn?

_What a strange child..._ They would have to go shopping for new clothes, seeing as the only clothes she had were the ones on her back. When he said this to her, Dianne was bursting at the seams with excitement. The style of these times were appealing to her, apparently.

When they entered a store, the lady that greeted them gave Dianne an odd look, but agreed to help nonetheless. Claude had learned never to put Dianne in a dress. Just... Never. They had bought a bit too many outfits at once for Claude's taste, but it at least had satisfied her.

They had explored around all day until finally returning home around 6 o'clock. If he were human Claude would have lost all circulation in his arms from carrying so many bags all day.

Claude looked at the clock on the wall. "I'd say it's time for a bath. Do you remember where the bathroom is?" Dianne nodded and quickly ran up the stairs. Claude soon followed. When he opened the bathroom door, Dianne was sitting on the floor while the bathwater ran. Her shoes and shorts had already been removed, and she was in the process of removing her undergarments.

Dianne looked up at the disturbance. "AHH. What are you doing?!" She yelled and grabbed a towel to hide her exposed skin.

"Giving you a bath, am I not? Did your parents not bathe you?" A confused Claude asked.

"Not at the age of 12! Is that what people do around here?" She said it as if 12 was a legendary age.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I do not have to bathe you."

"... Well if that's what people do around here, I may as well get used to it..."

"Very well." Claude stepped into the small room and closed the door behind him. He assisted in undressing her and lifted her into the bathtub. Dianne's pale face turned scarlet all the way up to her ears. Claude turned off the bathwater and proceeded to clean the demoness.

He couldn't help but for his eyes to stray a bit. _Such an underdeveloped body..._ Claude allowed for Dianne to wash her own... 'off limits' areas.

When they were finished, Claude dried off the little demoness and carried her into what would be her room with her towel still wrapped around her small figure. After dressing her, he allowed her to stay up for a while and do as she pleased.

"But what do people do for fun around here?" Dianne asked the elder demon.

"Human children usually play with stuffed toys or things of that matter. Though, I don't have any toys..."

"Oh trust me, it's perfectly fine."

"Oh? And what are you used to doing in your spare time?"

"I dunno, watch tv, play video games. That kinda stuff. You got any of that here?"

"What are these 'tv' and 'video games'?"

"You don't know?!" Dianne paused for a second. "... What year is it?"

"1886." Claude asked with a puzzled face. Dianne's eyes widened. "What's the matter?"

"It's not where I'm from that makes me different. It's... _When_ I'm from."

"What ever do you mean?"

"Something must have happened, and I got sent to this time. I might even be from a completely different dimension. Who knows?"

"Traveling to different worlds is not unheard of. It's very easy for a demon to become lost in the many worlds and times when traveling from Hell back to the surface."

"But... I can't remember where I'm from... We'd never find it. And even if we did, I still might not even remember it. There must be millions of worlds and dimensions and... Universes out there." Dianne plopped backwards onto the bed and sighed.

"I am terribly sorry, Dianne. I truly wish there was more I could do for you."

"No, you've done more than enough for me already. Really, I'm fine. I think I'd rather just go to bed now, though."

"Very well." Claude tucked the little demoness into bed. "If you need anything, my room is just to the left of yours." With that, he took the candle from the nightstand and left the room, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

From here on out the chapters have been completely rewritten.

**Warning: a bit suggestive.**

**I do not claim anything from Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Do you have any food?" Dianne asked with her eyes wide and beaming, having searched the whole house like she was looking for a bomb rather than food. She leaned against the chair Claude was sitting in.

_... Food? As in human food? What would a demon want with human food? _"No." Claude answered simply, not bothering to avert his eyes from the book he was reading.

Her cheerful expression quickly turned to one of utter confusion for some odd reason. "Why not?" She asked persistently.

"Demons don't eat human food."

"I do."

"Correction; _most_ demons do not eat human food, myself included. And so, I do not have any food."

"But... Why don't they?"

"You don't need it to live. It's as simple as that." Claude's gaze finally shot up to look at Dianne. He found human food rather tasteless compared to a human soul.

This demoness was insane.

**xoxo**

Two years had passed. A few small contracts made here and there, and no sign of Dianne's parents or her past. Claude had gotten used to her presence, for the most part, yet he still distanced himself from her; not ever allowing any hint of his thoughts or emotions to be legible. He was caring for her, sure. But he didn't see himself as a parent, nor a friend. He was simply caring for Dianne and giving her a place to stay. Nothing more, nothing less. It felt like an obligation. He had only acted on impulse when he first discovered her, though even then he was not entirely sure why he did. That was very... Un-Claude of himself.

They had known each other for two painfully long years. Well, he had learned astounding amounts about her. He knew all of the buttons to press. All of the strange things she enjoyed. He was perfectly able to predict the response she would give to anything he may say. But she truly didn't know Claude at all. Two years, and he was still a complete stranger to her, yet he knew every crevice and corner of Dianne while simultaneously gaining her full trust. But even then, he still found many things about her out of the ordinary. As well as her cravings for human food, Dianne was also less... Graceful than a demon should be.

... Actually, she was quite clumsy. It was strange, though. Her clumsiness was different than how a clumsy human would be. She would knock over a vase, yet be able to catch it before it hit the floor. She did this all the time.

She also loved to sleep. Demons generally only slept when they were truly exhausted, but Dianne slept every night, and naps during the day were not uncommon. Laziness was (irritatingly) also not uncommon for her.

Something else Claude found odd was her eyes. Though he adored them greatly, her white pupils were highly unusual. He was beginning to assume that Dianne had some sort of disorder. And with her being a spotted hyena demoness, it was quite believable. (He figured out she was a spotted hyena after a curious Dianne had left his sight for only a moment for a silver hyena with the same stunning blue eyes to return to him in her place; a defenseless bird clamped in its unforgiving jaws. His eye would still twitch at the memory.)

Spotted hyena demons were ranked very low in Hell. Mental disorders were not uncommon with the species, and neither were birthing complications which simply came from the traits they shared with spotted hyenas. His particular species, however, was ranked quite high.

Dianne possessed a ridiculous amount of emotion. She felt every emotion a human could feel, and went through the odd, unexplainable phases that a human would as well, such as sudden depression out of nowhere or simply being moody all the time.

Lastly, her soul had a very out-of-place scent. Demon souls are rotten, and they often carry scents that match that demon's personality. Strong, harsh scented spices, herbs, or even ash are very common scents of a demon's soul. Claude had been most frequently told that he smelled of bay leaves. But the scent that Dianne carried was one of cinnamon and sugar. It was so sweet and enticing. It drew him in and drove him insane any time he got too close to the source of the delicious smell.

It clouded his thoughts. If the scent became too strong, the only thing that would be on his mind was how dearly he longed to hold her down and taste every inch of her sweet, delicious, se- ahem. He was getting carried away. This was the very reason he kept his distance - to avoid any... 'Unnecessary' thoughts to take over his actions. Claude allowed for no creature to know his thoughts or limited feelings. He would never be able to stand for that. Opening his heart would only lead to weakness.

**xoxo**

Claude would take the little demoness' clothes downstairs after bathing her and putting her to bed for them to be washed. Her clothing carried her scent very strongly. This was the only time he could allow himself to be hypnotized by his favorite smell. He could allow for his mind to wander...

An idea struck him. Instead of only feeling such pleasure when taking her clothes down, he could simply _borrow_ a pair just for the night. It felt so wrong. He loved it. But why had he not thought of this before? Oh, whatever. But he would have to take something small...

Underwear was really his only option here. After setting Dianne's clothes down and taking her laced black panties from the sweet-smelling pile of clothes, he quietly snuck back upstairs and quickly past her room and into his, hoping to high heavens she had not seen him. He closed the door behind him with his back against it; staring at the precious piece he had taken for himself. He was only going to use it for the night, and then wash it with her other clothes to prevent any suspicion.

Claude pressed the undergarments against his nose and inhaled deeply to take in her sweet fragrance. This was his drug. He took in more of the perfume; this time unable to resist closing his eyes from the pure pleasure of it all. Even so, he wanted more. He longed for more. But... Would he dare do what his mind was pressuring him to do?

Claude lowered the undergarments to his awaiting mouth. He swallowed hard before his tongue inched slowly for the forbidden part of Dianne's underwear. It dragged across the crotch panel slowly. He had gone too far to stop now. His golden gaze turned a demonic pink and his eyes widened as he took in her sweet flavor.

Claude could hardly think as actions began to completely take over. He licked the area once more. She was delicious. He licked and sucked at them for what felt like a century - taking in as much flavor from the undergarments as he could.

He swallowed hard once more. Claude had finally finished his... Assault. Another pleasurable thought entered his mind as the hand holding the abused underwear lowered. The lump in his pants ached, but he was snapped back to reality. _No, this is not enough._

_I need her._


	4. Chapter 4

Uguu, sorry this chapter has taken so long to be released. School and many other stressful things in life have hardly given me enough time to relax, much less write.

So thank you for the sweet comments and for waiting so patiently!

Enjoy~!

**{Warning: sexual content}**

**I do not claim anything from Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ever since that night, Claude had found himself watching Dianne constantly. He was always able to maintain his unreadable exterior, though, and he somehow managed to control his actions while bathing her.

But on the inside, he was a hot mess. Claude deeply resented feeling this way, yet at the same time, only being able to watch the demoness from a distance was extremely painful to him. He was completely unfamiliar with most of the emotions that had been washing over him recently. Dianne was constantly on his mind. If he couldn't have her soul, he thought, he wanted the next best thing.

Her body.

Claude was to assume that this is how the emotion 'love' that humans possessed felt, but the only kind of love he understood was the only kind of love demons ever showed, which is sexual attraction. Regardless, he despised it. With a burning passion.

But he loved the way that this young demoness would torture him every damn day without giving it a single thought. It only made his increasing desire for her burn stronger.

**xoxo**

Dianne was very artistic. If her schedule wasn't full from eating or sleeping (or attempting to pester Claude to death), she was most likely drawing. He had tried to interest her in painting, but she always went back to pencil drawings.

Dianne's dark hair fell onto her paper. She swept it out of her way, sending her (arousing) cinnamon sugar scent in Claude's direction. His eyes widened and flashed a demonic pink for a moment. He walked over and sat down on the floor behind the demoness, legs on either side of her and arms wrapped around her stomach. He rested his head on her shoulder to see what she was drawing. It was some white horse with navy blue patches.

Dianne stopped what she was doing and her cheeks were lightly dusted pink. "Uh... Hey." She said a little uncomfortably, twisting the pencil in her left hand. Claude never went to her voluntarily, much less touched her. But she didn't mind the attention. Dianne had always felt like he despised her because she was different. He didn't talk much at all and kept himself distanced from her. Had she ever seen Claude smile? She doubted it.

Even so, Dianne loved him like a father. She was very grateful that he had not left her to fend for herself in this unknown world, but it broke her heart that he acted as if she never existed. Almost like she hadn't turned out how he expected her to, and didn't like her anymore.

But now his gaze seemed content instead of cold. What was up with him?

Several days had passed, and Claude was still acting differently than usual. Claude had become quite talkative in just a few days. He was suddenly interested in whatever Dianne was doing, and was around her all the time. He would often give brief hugs, or occasionally little kisses on the cheek or neck, only to retreat before she could enjoy the little gifts of affection he had never shown her before.

Or even... Return them.

But Claude would not be the one to confess his feelings. He couldn't. He was going to make her desire the affection she had been denied for so long and beg for more.

**xoxo**

A violent storm had rolled in. It was nighttime, and Dianne was just being put to bed. The thunder rumbled softly and lightning illuminated the sky. Claude bent down and kissed her cheek, bordering dangerously close to her neck. As he pulled away, the thunder crashed much louder than it had before. It was certainly loud enough to make Dianne jump. "Uh... Claude?" The little demoness began to ask as the elder demon was getting up to leave.

"Yes, my dear?" Was his reply. Oh, and that was another thing different that Claude had started doing recently. 'My dear' had become who he usually referred to her as, which still made her blush slightly.

"I don't sleep well in storms. Could you... Stay with me tonight?" Dianne's face ran scarlet, and she grasped the covers tighter in her hands, her head seeming to sink down to her shoulder level. Claude felt a strange sensation deep in his chest, though he quickly disregarded it.

"Of course." He said before gently crawling into bed next to Dianne. She turned over to face him and he pulled her close to himself. The thunder rumbled once more, causing Dianne's soft grip on him to tighten and her blue eyes to widen with a soft gasp. Claude chuckled, the corners of his lips lifting ever so slightly and brightening his usually dull face.

"I love your smile, Claude. I wish you smiled more often..." Dianne murmured. She rested her head against his chest and began to slowly drift off to sleep. Claude felt that strange feeling deep within his chest return. He didn't understand it, but he didn't care. It felt... Nice. And for some reason, it compelled him to hold her tighter. So he did. She felt so precious to him at that moment. Claude gently kissed Dianne's forehead.

"I love you." He murmured back. His eyes widened. Why did he just say that?

_Idiot._

Dianne's eyes suddenly opened.

_**Idiot.**_

Her eyes stared into his for what felt like a century before she finally pulled Claude's face towards hers and kissed him, making sure to retreat quickly.

"I love you too." Dianne whispered and turned her head away, her face red. Claude's hand made its way behind her head, and forced their lips together once more. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while he snaked one around her lower back. If they were standing, her legs would've given out. But they weren't, so as he held her firmly pressed against him, her whole body went limp. Dianne contorted in his touch in whatever way he wanted her to. He dragged his tongue across Dianne's bottom lip, requesting permission to enter, only to force it past her lips. Claude's tongue viciously took over hers as they wrapped and rubbed against each other. His tongue retreated; enticing Dianne's into his mouth to suck on it. The kiss was easily dominated by Claude.

Dianne was very submissive, which essentially turned him on. He could have her do anything his sick heart desired, and she would oblige without question.

He gently pushed her onto her back. When their lips separated, Claude removed his glasses, tossing them onto the end of the bed. Then he bent down, lightly nipping and licking at the base of Dianne's neck, trying to give her kiss marks. Claude's lips moved up to her ear to ask, "Dianne... May I claim you?"

He knew that he didn't need to ask; either way he'd get what he wanted. One would think that he, Claude Faustus wouldn't bother asking, however he didn't want to be too rough or assertive with her, or else Dianne would become upset or he would hurt her, and her experience with intercourse would be ruined. She was very sensitive and delicate. He was going to have to show his dominance in the gentlest way possible to please the both of them, which he was sure he could manage.

Dianne's eyes widened. She could hardly speak. "Y-yes..." She managed to choke out. She could feel a smile press against her skin. Claude lifted his head, then quickly tugged Dianne's shirt off with one swift movement, followed by her shorts, though he left her underwear on, for the moment. Her face remained immensely flushed as her arms instinctively rushed to cover herself, as if he had never seen her in the flesh before. Well, in this situation he was looking at her in a... _different_ light. And it bothered her a bit. She was too embarrassed to meet Claude's cold gaze, her face still dusted red.

Did she really want this? Dianne was deathly afraid of the pain that came with... Well you know. Doing _it_ the first time. Claude grabbed hold of her wrists, holding onto them a bit painfully to expose her breasts once more. He bent his head down until his face was rather close to hers, the scent of bay leaves strong.

"Do not hide yourself from me, my dear, and do not let your eyes stray." He spoke in a calm yet somehow scolding tone, his face very serious. Claude kissed her briefly once more, releasing his hold on her hands. He moved down to Dianne's right breast. His lips wrapped around it, and his long tongue abused the nipple. A hand squeezed the adjacent breast, black-tipped fingers toying with its nipple before moving his lips to do the same to it. Soft moans escaped from her lips as if they were afraid to become too loud.

Claude slowly trailed kisses down Dianne's stomach, stopping directly over her undergarments. The black underwear with white lace he adored so greatly. His tongue pressed against them and dragged itself over the area slowly, and he watched as a shiver was sent throughout Dianne's body. Claude ran his tongue across the area once more, this time much slower. Dianne attempted to stifle a breathy moan with little success. He smirked against her at the weak effort.

He quickly pulled away, swiftly undoing his dress pants. Her frustration was obvious on her face to him as she leaned upward. It was so rewarding to tease the demoness. Perhaps he could leave her begging for more after all. Claude pulled his shaft from his trousers. Then, his hands found either side of Dianne's face to guide her towards him. Their chests were pressed together for a moment, her hands over his broad shoulders. She moved small hands to his shirt, and only managed to undo a few of his buttons before becoming too impatient to wait any longer; desperately wanting to reveal his chest and began trying to pull it over his head.

Claude grasped her wrists once more, smirking at her surprised and irritated expression. "That is all you get for now, my dear." He teased. Then Claude's hand moved to his shaft, holding it up for her. His eyes never left her face, and watched her expectantly. He noticed her pause. He was quite large, which only served to intimidate her further.

"You want me, do you not? Work for it." He ordered huskily, his eyes narrowing. Swallowing hard, Dianne slowly bent down, and allowed a small hand to gently wrap around his large shaft, taking his hand's place. She hesitated, but his expectant gaze drew her tongue to the head, licking it briefly. After pausing for a split second, her tongue repeated the action, this time starting much lower and dragging itself slowly up his length. It took every fiber in Claude's being to hold back his moan of pleasure. He knew that seeing his pleasure would please Dianne, and he didn't want that. He wanted her to be frustrated, and to make her beg for what she wanted - pleasure.

Her lips wrapped around the head, and her tongue danced around it. Then, her head suddenly sank. Claude was caught off guard, unable to resist the moan held inside of him this time. His fingers tangled themselves in her long, dark hair; his hips rocking slightly in rhythm with Dianne. He felt his pace quicken, getting increasingly close to releasing. But he couldn't. Not yet. Only moments before he reached his breaking point, Claude pulled away with another breathy moan.

He finally allowed her to practically tear off his shirt. Dianne managed to leave Claude deep scratches down his chest before he shoved her onto her back once more; slipping the black laced panties from her slender, delicate legs and onto the floor. Claude then took that moment to look over her gorgeous body. Her breasts were rather small, though he still adored them. Dianne had perfect curves and a luscious behind, but her legs... Oh how they beckoned him, remaining lazily suspended in the air from where he had removed her underwear. The look on her face was so innocent as she silently begged him for more, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

Claude held her right leg gently as if it were delicate enough to shatter if held too tightly. He trailed tiny kisses down it, starting just above her ankle. His last kiss was the longest, stopping between her legs. Then, his lips moved toward her clitoris, wrapping around it to abuse the sensitive area with his wet tongue. Dianne's moans immediately intensified in volume from what they were before, and her hands gripped and clawed at the covers.

Claude's long tongue violated every inch of the area before he sat up and brought two fingers to his lips. His unblinking golden eyes were locked with Dianne's, and they stared into her very being lustfully as his tongue wrapped around them, coating the digits completely in saliva. Claude's gaze never faltered. He finally brought his soaked fingers up to her opening. They swirled around and pressed against her heated entrance, and he watched Dianne squirm. _Such an impatient demoness..._ He thought. The spider chuckled, satisfied. Then one of his fingers slid into her core.

Dianne winced and whimpered at first until Claude found just the right angle. As she adjusted, another digit slid into her, stretching the opening wider. She moved her hips against his finger's thrusts. Claude brought his lips back to her clitoris to abuse it more, causing Dianne's moans to immediately escalate. Waves of pleasure were sent throughout her body from her lower region.

With one final scream, the demoness released, her fluids tainting the covers. Claude was finally able to truly taste her sweet fluids for the first time. He made sure he had devoured every last bit of pleasure before sitting upright to lick his fingers clean.

This was it. The moment Dianne had been impatiently waiting for yet fearing immensely at the same time. Claude let his body sink down onto Dianne's. He guided his member and pressed it against her wet opening. Their faces were close; their pants sending warm breath between their faces. As Claude pressed his member harder against the opening, the small demoness beneath him trembled. "W-wait..." She murmured nervously. "Be gentle..." She whispered.

She was unsure if the elder demon had even considered her request, as he gave no answer as he moved his lips to her exposed throat. He suddenly bit down harshly, easily drawing blood and causing Dianne to wail in pain. As he did so, he slid his length into her. "Claude... That w-wasn't gentle..." She whimpered with tears flowing down her cheeks as Claude licked the wound he had given the demoness, who was still in pain both from her lower regions and now her throat. He didn't reply. She had also noticed that he wasn't moving. "... Claude?" She asked. Dianne looked to the elder demon. His widened eyes were glowing bright magenta, but he soon returned to reality, though his eyes remained in their demonic pink state.

"Claude...?" She asked once more. He again did not answer. Claude was in a trance-like state, hypnotized by the sugary-sweet taste of Dianne's soul. He returned to lapping up the blood from the wound he had given her, nipping occasionally to draw more blood from it. His thrusts finally started up, though they were not slow. It felt as if he was trying to restrain himself but couldn't, with the way he pulled out slowly yet pushed into her with great force. Claude could hardly control his own actions. He was dearly trying to, however his instincts were taking over. Dianne wailed in pain, her nails digging into his back. Tears were steadily flowing down her cheeks.

But once he finally found the perfect angle, Dianne wanted him to be anything but gentle. "F-faster, Claude! Don't hold back!" She practically screamed. Claude, though he hated being ordered to do something while sexing another, happily agreed with an animalistic hiss. His nails scratched violently at Dianne's sides, to mark her as his own, but she didn't care about the pain at this point. All that mattered was the waves of pleasure flooding through her whole body, and the sound of Claude's occasional moans in her ear. Her eyes soon too began to glow a demonic pink, her own nails now scratching at Claude's back from the pleasure as she gripped onto him for dear life.

Dianne finally released for a second time. And with a final hiss from Claude, he lifted his head and released his semen inside of her. He collapsed on top of the small demoness, both of their eyes returning to their normal state. They pressed their foreheads together, panting heavily into each other's faces. Claude pulled his length out of Dianne and unceremoniously flopped onto the mattress beside her and brought her worn out body to his own, holding her possessively.

"You now belong to me, my dear. Never forget that." Claude spoke with the faintest hint of pride in his husky voice. By now, it was merely sprinkling outside as if the storm was fully aware of the moment the two had indulged in. Dianne yawned and drowsily rested her head on the elder demon's chest. She was too worn out to speak or think clearly; too tired to even realize how sore her body was from the many possessive wounds the spider had given her.

But she would not complain about them. If anything, she would wear her wounds with pride. Because now, she was actually loved by someone. But not just anyone; Dianne was finally loved by the one she thought hated her the most. The creature who itself thought it was incapable of affection.

Yes. Claude Faustus was in love.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Warning: sexual content**

* * *

Chapter 5

"What do you promise to me?" A deep voice rumbled in question. A large creature rested on rows upon rows of gorgeous silk which seemed almost too beautiful to be found in such a barren, dead place. Eight long, incredibly slender black legs sprouted from the center of its back. Its pale skin appeared nearly as soft as the silk the beast was found upon. Unmistakably familiar messy black hair framed the creature's human-like facial structure. A countless number of black orbs dotted its face, and its lips which concealed highly venomous fangs were torn into its cheeks.

"I'll promise to anything you wish, Claude." A much smaller voice replied. The female was a great deal smaller than Claude, and they looked nothing alike. She had long, dark brown hair that went down the length of her back, and light blonde tips. Her bangs nearly covered her right eye. The sleek fur which covered her body was soft and silver with small dark grey spots here and there. It began to fade into smooth, black rubber-like skin from her elbows down, which held sharp claws. Her tiny forward-pointing horns were a trait of Taurus demons. Her thin tail was an astounding length, and black as night. It was a trait very common in demons. Though usually her eyes were a light crystal blue with stunning white pupils, here in the home demons called Hell, even her eyes were slitted and swirling demonic pink.

The larger beast chuckled slightly. It climbed down from its web with grace unexpected from its appearance. "... Oh? How generous of you to offer so much to such a... selfish creature." He brought a leg underneath the female's chin, lifting her face to look into his. "But in that case, what I want is for your body to belong to me; to mount you whenever I want. I wish to taste your soul whenever I desire. Promise that to me, Dianne. In return, I promise to protect you with my life and feed you any souls you like."

"I promise." She replied without hesitation; her eyes unblinking. A faintly glowing pentagram appeared on the ground surrounding them. Claude's face immediately turned to one of lust as his instincts took over to form their contract. He guided Dianne onto her back and practically tore her collar off to kiss her throat. His lower end collided with hers at a quick, uneven pace to entice his large shaft to expose itself. Once finally revealed, his warm, wet shaft rubbed slowly in-between Dianne's thighs. It coated her stomach as well as her inner thighs from their immense size difference, the fluid squishing between them.

Claude let a deep, velvety purr rumble from deep within him. His lengthy tongue licked the female from her chest up to her neck. The small demoness purred as well in between her breathy moans of pleasure.

The arachnid finally pressed the large head of his shaft against the female's opening before slowly easing it into her. It was quite overwhelming for only her second time. Dianne's claws gripped onto either side of the larger demon's neck as it was forced deeper inside of her, whimpering as her opening was stretched. Claude moaned from the immense tightness. It was wonderful to him. He began to rock his hips as gently as he could bear in any attempt to give the petite demoness a chance to adjust. But his thrusts soon became much more powerful. The pentagram beneath them glowed a bit brighter. Half was Claude's contract symbol, and the other Dianne's.

The two also began to slowly fall for their animalistic instincts. Moans turned to hisses and purrs. Small kisses turned to nibbles and soon bites, and caresses to scratches. As both became closer and closer to climax, the pentagram burned brighter. Dianne spread her legs wide as Claude's once painful thrusts became waves of pleasure sent tingling throughout her entire body.

The arachnid's fangs violently pierced the female's throat to taste her sweet, delicate soul. He greedily lapped up the red fluid, purring as he gently nudged Dianne's head with his own lovingly. Dianne's claws scratched at his neck repeatedly before finally releasing with a scream. Claude soon followed with a loud hiss, filling the demoness to the brim with his semen. It quickly overflowed from the massive amount the demon released.

He pulled his length out of Dianne and laid down next to her to hold her close. She was still trying to catch her breath; eyes half closed from exhaustion. The pentagram beneath them faded. The contract was complete. Claude's golden contract symbol appeared on Dianne's lower abdomen, and her own crystal blue symbol appeared the same on him. Claude gently planted a kiss onto her neck; purring softly into her ear.

When she had caught her breath, he lifted Dianne using his front two legs and brought her to a large room, tucking her into the king-sized bed before curling up against her to rest.

For several years, the two lived in peace. That is, until they met a boy named Alois Trancy.

* * *

This one is pretty short, sorry. .A. But I can be OCD about things and I decided to organize the chapters this way. Obviously this is not the end, but the next chapter will be under a different story. Thank you for reading~


End file.
